Questions
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Teddy Lupin has many questions he wants to ask about his family and hopefully Grand Auntie Narcissa has some answers for him.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Ongoing - Gift Tag on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote my gift fic for Elizabeth using the prompt of Teddy bonding with an adult family member. I used Narcissa Malfoy for this fic because I figured that Andromeda would turn to her only sister alive to watch her grandson when she has appointments or something. I also added Draco towards the end there. I hope you all enjoy Questions.**

"Do I have to grandma?" Teddy asked as they stood outside the stately manor home.

"I have an appointment to go to," Andromeda Tonks told her grandson. "You'll have fun with your grand Aunt Narcissa. I"m sure you will." She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later as though they had been expected at this exact moment the door open to reveal a blonde woman with streaks of grey going through her hair. She seemed stately in manner but something about her seemed broken. A sadness surrounded her that only deepened upon seeing Andromeda and Teddy standing on the steps.

"Come in," she stated gracefully holding the door open for them. "Can you stay for a minute, Andy?"

"I have to go but maybe we can visit after my appointment," Andromeda told her sister. She turned to Teddy giving him a hug. "You have fun and be nice, young man."

"Alright, Gran," Teddy whispered watching her go back out the door.

The blonde woman cleared her throat nervously. "Is there anything you want to do, young man?" she asked fiddling with her fingers. "My son used to like to read books during the afternoon."

"Gran's trying to teach me how to read," Teddy supplied trying to take the nervous energy out of the situation. He didn't really like meeting new people a lot but Gran had said that these people were family. Maybe they could fill in a couple of the blanks in his background for him. "Gran says that your her sister?"

"I am." She tries for a smile but it seems more grim than she thinks it does.

"What should I call you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I call Gran Gran because she's my mother's mum. But what you call your mother's mother's siblings?"

"I suppose you would call them Grand Aunt or Aunt. My mother always told my sister and I to call her mother's siblings Aunt or Uncle."

"I like Grand Aunt better. It seems more magnificent. Doesn't it?"

Narcissa had never thought of it before. She supposed that Grand Aunt did sound much more magnificent than Aunt. She motioned for Teddy to follow her towards the library.

"Why weren't you there for my Mummy and Daddy's funeral?" Teddy asked as they walked down the hall. "My Gran told me you didn't go. But you were my Mummy's Aunt. Shouldn't you have been there?"

Narcissa stopped dead in the hallway tears pricking her eyes for the niece she never got to know. She wishes she'd have reached out to Andromeda and her family before now. She may not have liked that Ted Tonks was Muggle but his family was her family too. The least she could have done was be there for her sister as she buried her child.

"It's complicated," she told Teddy.

"Why?"

"Because...It happened a long time before you or your Mummy were born. I'm not proud of it but because your Grandfather was a Muggle-born your Grandmother and by extension your mother were banished from the family."

"Why?"

Narcissa thought about for second. She really didn't know why the family didn't accept Muggles and Muggle-borns it had just been the way things were. She wishes she'd have questions things back then. She wishes she knew how to answer this young boy's question. "Sometimes people do bad things for very horrible reasons."

"But why?"

"I don't really know." They'd arrived at the library by this point. Opening the door she found Draco sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace reading a book. "Let's see if cousin Draco doesn't mind if we join him."

"Okay," Teddy said as he took Narcissa's hand in his and they walked over to were the blonde man sat reading. Gran had said that he'd learn a lot about his family today and he had.

**I hope you all enjoyed Questions.**


End file.
